


Not the Plan

by WhiteWinds



Series: Not the Plan [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart finds this whole thing funny, to bad his mate and the others don't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m giving this whole Alpha/Omega/Beta AU a try with Young Justice, since this AU is catching on pretty quick and I just wanted to see how well it will work out. If people like it, and it catches on, then I might make it more then a one-shot. It’s up to you guys.
> 
> Pairings: Bluepluse, TimKon
> 
> One-Shot

In a weird twisted way this was actually hilarious if you thought about it really in Bart’s opinion. 

It all started on a simple four man mission to track down Cobras’ latest hideout on a small lone island near Cuba. It was nothing big just scout out and report back to Nightwing and Aqualad of what they find. Bart wasn’t on that mission, for he was visiting his Alpha’s family for dinner, so he didn’t know much of the details, only from what he has heard from Bumblebee and Lagoon Boy, who were on the mission along with Superboy and Robin, but knew something happened and they were discovered by Cobra and all hell broke loose. They got separated and somehow Superboy and Robin were caved in a small cavern when a rock slide happened during the fight. Like he said, Bart didn’t know much of the details.

Over all that it took up to four days to find the pair that were trapped and somehow manage to survive with little food and water they had. But when they found them, and freed them from the cavern, the team was greeted with the powerful scent of a Omega’s past heat that the Alphas on his team had to leave immediately.

Apparently Robin was a newly discovered Omega that just experienced his first heat after turning fifteen years old two weeks ago, which is about the normal age for Omega’s to get their first heat between thirteen and fifteen of age. But the thing that made the whole thing hilarious was the fact that Robin had his first heat, trapped in a cave, with Superboy who was an Alpha, and didn’t even know it thanks to his alien heritage for hiding his human biology.

Point was Superboy and Robin were now bonded, whether they liked it or not.

And watching Nightwing, struggling against Clone Roy and Kaldur’s arms to prevent him from trying to kill Superboy, who looked both confuse and scare, didn’t help Bart from not giggling. 

After a while Clone Roy and Kaldur managed to drag the furious Alpha out of the room and away from Conner, who still looked at a completely lost. Once the three senior members of the team were gone Jaime, Bart’s Alpha who stood in between Conner and Nightwing, in case the older broke free, said something to Conner before sending the clone back home where he was safe and away from Nightwing. Watching Conner leave, Bart finally approached Jaime as his suit retracts and turned to his approaching Omega.

“Well that was fun.” Jaime said with sarcasm.

Bart giggled freely now. “Ah man, I totally thought Nightwing was going to really kill him there. He was so mad! Did you see his face!”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Kind of hard to miss it when you’re right in the crossfire, carino.” 

“You have to admit it’s pretty funny.”

“I don’t know if I could really call it funny. Yeah, there is kind of a bit of a twist of humor here but Conner doesn’t quite grasp what’s happening here.”

“That’s what making this kind of hilarious in the first place.” The speedster smiled before something dawned on him, “Wait, didn’t Cadmus teach him about the whole Alpha/Omega/ Beta genetics thing, doesn’t he know any of that already?”

“I asked him about it to and he said he knows about our biology and all but it’s different from actually experiencing it.” said Jaime. “I doubt he truly grasps that he and Robin are bonded now.”

Jaime had a point there, Superboy seem like he didn't quite get what he did to Robin. Once you’re bonded it’s very difficult to undue.

“Well, you’ll just have to give him ‘the talk’ then.” said Bart.

“The talk?” the Alpha raised a brow.

“Yeah, the birds and the bees, all that jazz her-man-oh.” He grinned.

Jaime sighed. “Great, just what I wanted to do. Give the talk to someone like Superboy.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Bart nuzzled Jaime’s neck, “He may look to be in his late teens but Conner is six years old in reality, he needs a friend to help him understand.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Jaime nuzzled back. 

Bart pulled back from the nuzzle to give a kiss to his Alpha, a simple kiss.

“It’s still pretty funny, though.”

Jaime laughed.


End file.
